Resistance is Futile
by TinaLynne
Summary: Post-ep fic for Bait, picking up where Set Me Free left off. This may or may not become a series...I haven't decided yet!


Resistance is Futile  
  
Pairings: Speed/Calleigh, Eric/Jackie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Bait  
  
Disclaimers: None of these characters are mine; lyrics by U2  
  
A/N: This picks up where Set Me Free left off...  
  
Dedication: For Jackie, I know you loved your cameo in Set Me Free so this one's for you! And Yana, your encouragement continues to give me confidence to keep writing.  
  
'See the stone set in your eyes  
  
See the thorn twist in your side  
  
I wait for you  
  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
  
And I wait....without you'  
  
"Catch you later, Speed."   
  
"Yeah. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Speed watched as Eric Delko left the lab and shook his head, wondering what was going on with his friend. He had been so subdued during this case and Tim knew something was off but for once Delko wasn't telling him a thing.  
  
Delko was heading over to his girlfriend's place and Tim figured that's probably exactly what he needed to lift his spirits tonight. This latest case had been a strange one for all of them and in the end it had been a surprise to find out who the killer was.  
  
Not to mention the reason she had committed murder in the first place. All because her husband had gotten his girlfriend pregnant.   
  
It had been a crime of passion in every sense of the word. Of course, none of it would have happened if the woman had just confronted her husband with her suspicions in the first place instead of setting him up.  
  
Tim was sure that he'd remember this case the next time a random woman hit on him in the bar. Of course, right now there was no reason for him to be paranoid and he could only hope that when he did get married it would be to someone who was secure in his love for her.  
  
If he ever were in a relationship with a woman who suspected him of cheating then it would probably be an unhappy one, making him much more likely to give into temptation. Kind of a no-win situation as far as Tim was concerned.  
  
Even though Calleigh had insinuated that men who cheated got what they deserved, he still didn't agree with the method this p.i. agency had used to get their proof.   
  
"They could just say no." She'd said coyly, "Women do it all the time."   
  
No wasn't a word she'd used with him very often. Not that Tim had a problem with that but it had amused him just the same to hear her opinion of the cheating men.  
  
Besides, Calleigh wasn't exactly one to talk.   
  
Wrong or not, she and Hagen were still seeing each other and while she had displayed amazing restraint in the last few weeks, that hadn't always been the case.  
  
Speed had been the one to put a stop to it. He couldn't handle being the one causing turbulence in Calleigh's life, not to mention the fact that it was torture knowing that she still had relationship with Hagen.  
  
Now he was the one showing restraint and it worse than he'd ever imagined.  
  
'With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
  
You give it all but I want more  
  
And I'm waiting for you'  
  
Tim left the lab and walked down the hallway, stopping for a moment to trade small talk with Tyler, who was looking a bit out of it himself.  
  
"You alright?" Speed questioned. Usually Tyler was so laid back and Tim had yet to see him rattled by anything but he looked almost depressed.   
  
"I'm okay, just can't wait to get out of here and forget everything that happened today. Disturbing stuff."  
  
"Isn't it always though?" Speed muttered.  
  
"You've got a point there, Speed. See ya."   
  
"Bye."  
  
Tyler continued down the hall in the opposite direction and Tim took a couple more steps, reaching his chosen destination.   
  
He pushed open the door to the break-room and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, debating whether or not he should stay and finish up paperwork or call it a day and worry about it in the morning.  
  
Quickly deciding on the latter Speed was about to leave the room when he saw her. She was sitting so quietly on the couch that he hadn't noticed her right away.  
  
She looked pale and tired but she smiled when he looked at her, her eyes lighting up as they met his.  
  
"Hey Calleigh. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."  
  
"It's okay. I'm just relaxing for awhile before I drive home. I'm feeling pretty drained right now."  
  
"The case?" Speed asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's more than that. Things have been building up lately but this case certainly added to it." Calleigh hesitated, looking doubtfully at him.  
  
When he'd entered the room she'd seriously wished the couch would swallow her up so she wouldn't have to face him, feeling the way she did right now.   
  
It was different when they were working and they had their cases as a distraction but now it was just the two of them and there was nothing to fall back on except the way they felt for each other.  
  
Speed was an open wound for her these days but she knew no matter how much it would hurt being with him, she wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
She didn't want to either, that was part of the problem.  
  
"Talk to me." He said, looking into her eyes with such intensity that she got chills.  
  
"Well, my relationship with Hagen is on the rocks and everyone seems to have accepted it but me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Delko came to me because one of the suspects on the case was a cop, he wanted some advice." Calleigh paused, feeling her cheeks color as she remembered that conversation.  
  
"I knew something had been bugging him." Speed said with a nod for her to continue.  
  
"The first thing he said to me was, 'It isn't Hagen.' I know he was just trying to reassure me but I was kind of surprised that he'd say it out loud."  
  
Speed held back a smirk, knowing that was the last thing Calleigh needed to see. Instead he gave her hand a squeeze, seeing her frustration.  
  
He knew that Eric would have loved to tell Calleigh what he thought of Hagen but he respected her too much.  
  
Calleigh glanced down at the hand holding hers and realized that no matter how hard they tried, it seemed impossible to keep their distance.  
  
'With or without you   
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you'  
  
"So, what did you say to him?" Speed prodded her gently.  
  
"What could I say? He wasn't wrong in saying it. It's not like the thought hadn't crossed my mind. And I feel guilty about that."  
  
"You shouldn't." Speed assured her, resisting the urge to reach over and feel the softness of her cheek under his fingers.   
  
"Tim, you know better than anybody that I have no right to be suspicious of him. I'm the one in the wrong here."  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"The point is that I'm in a relationship where trust doesn't exist. I don't trust him and even if he does trust me, he shouldn't." Calleigh shook her head. "I'm not happy, Tim."   
  
"What do you want Calleigh?" Calleigh looked at him pointedly and inched closer to him. He smiled at her, his resolve weakening as one of her hands came to rest lightly on his knee.  
  
"I'd say let's go someplace and talk but I don't think that'd be the wisest move."  
  
"I understand." Calleigh replied evenly, looking at the wall opposite them. "I can't expect you to put your life on hold for me."  
  
Tim covered her hand with his and tipped her chin up with the other, forcing her to look at him. "Don't get me wrong, Cal. I want you and always will but things are fucked up enough lately, I'd rather not make them worse for you."  
  
"You're sweet." Calleigh smiled and Tim was relieved to see her eyes light up again for a moment, leaving some of the sadness behind. He gently traced the outline of her jaw before letting his hand drop.  
  
"I just hate to see you so worried about this, Calleigh. I wish I could make it easier for you somehow."  
  
"You do, Tim. Really, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." She smiled somewhat bitterly. "In some form or another."  
  
"Someday things will be different." Speed said, not sounding very convincing even to his own ears. Calleigh silenced his next thought with a finger over his lips.   
  
"I know. Don't say it. I'm just glad you're willing to listen to me. I feel better already." He kissed her finger and her heart lurched as he took her hand and brought her palm to his lips.  
  
"Glad I could help." He said with a smile, releasing her hand. "You still have sad eyes though."  
  
"That's not because of John. I hate to admit it but that case really got to me. Since the moment Horatio voiced his suspicion about Cindi being pregnant I've had a sick feeling in my stomach. I can't even imagine what she went through."  
  
"Yeah, that came out of left field. People are sick. I'm more convinced of that every day." Speed agreed.  
  
"It would be horrible enough to die a slow death, knowing that your life is about to end but to know that your baby doesn't even have a chance, all because of some jealous ex." Calleigh stopped, closing her eyes for a moment.  
  
Tim put an arm around her, not caring for the moment if anyone walked in on them. Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at him, her green eyes bright with unshed tears.  
  
"She really wanted that baby too. It just makes me sad. What a waste."  
  
"It kinda makes you want to seize the moment doesn't it?" Speed asked her, wondering for the umpteenth time why life wasn't ever easy. Even when you knew exactly what you wanted, it never seemed to be within reach.  
  
"Yes." Calleigh nodded, seeing the desire written all over his face. She was pretty sure it was mirrored on hers. "But looked what happened to Cindi and Matthew when they threw caution to the wind to be together. I have to make things right with John. I don't want to hurt him too."  
  
"I get that."  
  
"Good." Calleigh attempted a smile but it was a pained one and Tim ignored all rational thoughts to lean over and kiss her.  
  
'And you give yourself away  
  
And you give yourself away  
  
And you give  
  
And you give  
  
And you give yourself away'  
  
***  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Eric called after using his key to enter Jackie's apartment. She'd given it to him only a week ago and it still felt kind of strange to be letting himself in.   
  
He heard the tiny meowing sounds and Jackie's kitten ran down the hallway in what could only be described a gallop, followed by Jackie herself.  
  
She had her damp blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a tank top and sweats, looking very relaxed and incredibly irresistible.  
  
"Hey you!" Jackie put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She tasted so good and it felt great just to hold her. He'd been waiting for this all day.  
  
"You okay?" She said, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. "You look stressed."  
  
Despite his cheerful entrance, Eric looked troubled and Jackie hoped it was nothing serious. She felt like things were perfect between them and he hadn't shown any sign that he felt otherwise.  
  
"I'm okay now." Eric said with a grin. Jackie gave him a doubtful smile and narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously. My last case pushed me to the limit but it all worked out okay and I'm ready to forget about it...think you might want to help me out with that?"  
  
She had to admit his mood seemed to have lightened considerably in the moments since they'd been together. Maybe it really was just work bothering him.  
  
"So I'm just a distraction, now. Is that it?" Jackie asked him playfully, pulling out of his embrace to remove her mischievous kitten from the kitchen counter.   
  
Depositing the white ball of fluff back on the floor where he took off after a toy mouse, Jackie turned her attention back to Eric, who was watching her intently.  
  
"You're more than just a distraction for me, I hope you know that by now." He'd gotten pretty worked up as he'd tried to deal with Det. Tripp's involvement on his last case but being with her he could almost feel the weight lifting off his shoulders.  
  
He was confident he'd handled things in the best way he could but it had been a situation he hoped he wouldn't find himself in any time soon.  
  
One mistake and he could have made an enemy of someone he needed on his side.   
  
It was true that Jackie had a way of making him forget about all of his worries but that wasn't why he wanted to be with her.  
  
It was just so easy to be around her and he realized more every day that he'd been missing out on something in all of his other relationships.   
  
"I do know it." Jackie replied. "And I feel the same way about you. After all, it's not like I'd give up a night of studying for just any guy." She said with a laugh.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes at her with a snicker.  
  
"Well I'm glad you finally have your priorities straight."  
  
"Oh, really? So I guess it's okay if I fail then. I could always snag a job at McDonald's right?" Jackie asked him, coming closer again and feigning anger. Her lips were trembling as she tried with modest success not to laugh.  
  
"You're a pretty girl, set your sights a little higher. You could probably get great tips as a cocktail waitress." He joked, trying to pull her into his arms.  
  
"You think so, huh?" She dodged his grip and walked away from him, ignoring his pleas for her to come back as she walked down the hallway to her makeshift office.  
  
"Hey, Jackie come back! You know I was just kidding!"   
  
Eric heard the door click behind her and he wondered if he'd pushed her too far. She had to have known he was just joking.  
  
Quietly walking down the hall he paused outside the door, listening for any movement inside. Hearing nothing he opened the door slowly, looking inside the dimly lit room.  
  
"Jackie?" He said softly, hoping she wasn't too pissed off at him. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to be hit in the side of the head with a flying pillow.  
  
She eyed him with a satisfied smirk and scrambled to grab the pillow again before he could return the favor.  
  
"Hey! That was an unfair attack, I'm unarmed." He lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist before she could get away.   
  
They playfully wrestled each other to the carpet, where Jackie's giggles of protest were soon silenced by Eric's lips on hers.   
  
***  
  
'My hands are tied  
  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
  
Nothing left to win  
  
And nothing else to lose'  
  
Calleigh responded immediately to Tim's kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pushed her back against the couch. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss and spread her legs, putting one on either side of Speed's hips, grinding her body against his.  
  
That fact that anyone could walk in and see them, including their boss, only seemed to heighten the sensations coursing through her body. Maybe it was the forbidden aspect of their relationship that made her want him even more.  
  
Whatever it was, Calleigh felt like she'd rather die than stop what they were doing. Judging by his reaction to her nearness, Speed thoughts weren't far from hers.  
  
Feeling how hard he was already Calleigh rotated her hips, moving faster against him.  
  
She smiled at the groan that escaped Speed but it was fleeting as he broke the kiss and stared down at her, his pupils dilated and lips swollen from being ravaged by hers.  
  
"We can't do this here." Speed sat up, pulling her with him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go to my place."  
  
He knew they might only make things worse if they continued this but all he could think about was being with her again. Just one last time until she figured out what she wanted to do.  
  
Calleigh didn't say a word, just allowed him to lead her to the door. She knew it was wrong but he made her feel so weak yet so invigorated at the same time.  
  
"You want to meet me there?"  
  
Calleigh nodded at him.   
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
She reached for him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she held onto him for dear life.  
  
For the first time in awhile it seemed like maybe she was seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
'With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you'  
  
TBC... 


End file.
